familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1862-1918)
Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = Holy Name Cemetery Jersey City, New Jersey |Father = Daniel Finn (1818-1887) |Mother = Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) |Spouse = |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1862-1918) aka Kate Finn; Immigrant from Wales in 1873-1874; Spinster; Servant; Private Secretary at American Lead Pencil Company (now Faber-Castell) in Hoboken, New Jersey (b. 1862; Cardiff, Glamorganshire, Wales, United Kingdom - d. July 20, 1918; Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *Daniel Finn (1818-1887) *Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) Birth Kate was born in 1862 in Cardiff, Wales according to the index at the General Register Office. She was born in 1864 in Cardiff, Wales according to the 1871 Wales Census. She was listed as born in June of 1868 according to the 1900 United States Census. Siblings There were two other siblings that died at birth accoring to the 1880 United States Census. *Mary Ann Finn (1858-1885) who was born in Wales. *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) who was born in Cardiff in Wales and married John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939). Emigration Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon along with their children, emigrated to Wales around 1860 and in 1873 emigrated to the US. Catherine Creedon's sister, Nora Creedon (1829-1904) also emigrated with the family. The family was Irish and from Millstreet in County Cork, but had left Ireland for Wales probably looking for work. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1880 Catherine Finn was working as a servant at the home of L.S. Williard, a drygoods salesman from New Hampshire. Her sister, Mary, may have been working as a servant for James B. Hance, a grocer in Jersey City. Death of father In 1887 Catherine's father died. In 1895 Catherine and her mother were living at 16 Elliot Place in Jersey City and Catherine was working as a "typewriter", probably at the American Lead Pencil Company on Willow Avenue and Fifth Street in Hoboken. Death of sister In 1898, Nora Finn, her sister, died of pneumonia and Catherine and her mother raised Mary Margaret Burke, Nora's daughter. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1900 She was living with her widowed mother at 16 Ellicott Place in Jersey City. Also living there was her neice: Mary Margaret Burke. Katherine's age was listed as "31" and her birth date as "June 1868". She listed her immigration as "1874" and was working as a "stenographer". American Lead Pencil Company In 1910 Catherine was living with her mother at 41 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City working as a private secretary at the American Lead Pencil Company in Hoboken. Death of mother On January 1, 1914, Catherine's mother died and she raised Mary Burke on her own. The house was filled with crystal vases, bronzes, a sterling silver tea set and oil paintings. They also had a piano. Some of the furnishings still exist and are with Vincent Gerard Norton (1923-2005) and James Norton. James and Vincent are Mary Burke's children. Catherine Finn and Mary Burke would listen to classical music and attend operas. Dowager's hump As Catherine aged she developed a dowager's hump that left her bent over. Last Will and Testament Catherine's will was written on August 15, 1916, and named Mary Margaret Burke as her executrix. Will of Kate E. Finn, dated August 15th 1916. Mary Margaret Burke, Executrix. I, Kate E. Finn, of Jersey City Hudson County, State of New Jersey, being of sound and disposing mind and memory and wishing to make just disposition of all my worldly effects, do hereby make, publish and declare this my last will and testament. 1st, I direct that all my debts and funeral expenses be paid by my executrix as soon after my decease as possible. 2nd, I give and bequeath to my niece Mary Margaret Burke, everything that I die possessed of, real estate, money in bank, shares in any Building and Loan Association or any other monies due me. 3rd, I appoint my said niece Mary Margaret Burke my sole executrix, without bond. In witness whereof I affix my seal this fifteenth day of August, one thousand nine hundred and sixteen. Witness, A.L. Thompson, 439 77nd Street, Brooklyn, New York Witness, Fred Lachenauer, 27 Hackensack Avenue, Weehawken, New Jersey Heny Erbeck, being duly sworn according to law on his oath deposes and says that he is employed by American Lead Pencil Company in the city of Hoboken. That he is well acquainted with A.L. Thompson, who formerly resided at #439 Seventy-seventh Street. Brooklyn, New York. Death Catherine Finn, who never married, died on Saturday, July 20, 1918 in Jersey City, New Jersey. The cause of death was "cerebral apoplexy with uremia". She was 54 years old. Funeral notice Her funeral notice read: "Finn - On Saturday, July 20, at her late residence, 236 Jewett Avenue, Jersey City. Kate Finn, beloved daughter of the late Catherine Creedon and Daniel Finn, aunt of May M. Burke. ..." Burial She is buried in Holy Name Cemetery in Jersey City in a family plot with her parents and siblings: *Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Daniel Finn (1818-1887) husband of Catherine Creedon *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Nora Creedon (1829-1904) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) wife of Daniel Finn *John Burke Norton (1927) child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934) child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) child of John Joseph Burke and Nora Finn *Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) husband of Mary Margaret Burke Legacy No picture of her is known to exist. Uncompleted tasks *Order her birth certificate from the General Register Office online. The birth index for England and Wales does not contain the names of the parents, just the three month period and year of birth. To confirm the name of the parents you have to order the birth certificate from the General Register Office. External links *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1868-1918) at Findagrave *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1868-1918) at Geni Images File:Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) birth certificate.png|1864 birth certificate Image:Finn-Daniel Creedon-Catherine 1871 Wales.png|1871 Wales census Image:1880UnitedStatesFederalCensus 281588631.jpg|1880 US census Image:Finn-Daniel Creedon-Catherine 1885 census.png|1885 New Jersey census Image:Document missing.png|1895 New Jersey census Image:1900 census Burke Finn 3.jpg|1900 US census Image:1905 census Finn Creedon Burke.png|1905 New Jersey census Image:1910 Census Burke Finn Creedon.jpg|1910 US census Image:Catherine Creedon (1835-1914) Finn and Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) in the 1895 New Jersey census.jpg|1915 New Jersey census Image:Finn-Catherine deathcertificate.gif|1918 death certificate Image:Finn-Catherine 1918 funeral.png|1918 funeral notice Relationship Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) was the great-grandaunt of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Last update This biography was last updated on December 16, 2008 by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Millstreet Category: Migrants from Wales to New Jersey Category: Burials at Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey